GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam
GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike is a prototype heavy assault mobile suit, it is featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Its primary pilot was Kira Yamato before it was passed down to ace pilot Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics When equipped with the Launcher Striker the GAT-X105 Strike becomes a heavy assault mobile suit designed for taking down fortresses and heavily armored targets. Besides the standard armament of the Strike (which include head-mounted CIWS guns, combat knifes, a beam rifle and a shield), the Launcher Striker adds the large hyper impulse cannon, an anti-ship Vulcan gun and a pair of gun launchers mounted on the right shoulder armor to the armament of the suit. These last two weapons serve a more defensive use against enemy mobile suits and missiles. This Striker pack is comparable to ZAFT's D-Type equipment. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :The Igelstellung guns are, for a mobile suit, light armament. "CIWS" stands for Close In Weapon System and indicates how the guns are designed to be fired at targets that are closing in. Ideally, the 75mm Igelstellung is designed to destroy incoming missiles or small lightly-armored vehicles, though it can be used as a defensive weapon against mobile suits; however it has been seen that even at close range the Igelstellung aren't going to do much beyond denting the armor of a ZGMF-1017 GINN. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon :The primary weapon of the Launcher Strike is a powerful arm mounted "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon mounted on the back and held by the left arm. At its introduction it was the most powerful mobile suit mounted weapon, capable of blasting a hole through a colony wall. ;*120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun :A multi-barreled 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun mounted in the right shoulder armor used to defend against missiles and enemy mobile suits. ;*350mm Gun Launcher :A pair of 350mm gun launchers is mounted into the right shoulder armor used to defend against missiles and enemy mobile suits. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Launcher Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. History The Launcher Striker pack is one of the first three Striker Packs created by the Earth Alliance as part of their G Project. The Launcher Strike would first be used in Heliopolis as a means to increase the power of the radio's signal. However Kira Yamato would have to use the Launcher Strike's Agni cannon to fight off Rau Le Creuset. The powerful beam managed to destroy the arm of Rau Le Creuset's ZGMF-515 CGUE, but at the same time blasted a hole in the side of Heliopolis. The action did have the desired result of forcing Le Creuset to retreat. The Launcher Strike's second use would be in space during a battle against the captured G-Units. The GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike ran low on power and was in danger of being captured. As an emergency procedure the Launcher Striker pack was launched on the catapult in order for Kira to switch out the equipment. Kira succeeded right as a grenade fired from the GAT-X102 Duel struck. Re-energized the Launcher Strike used its Agni to force the other Gundams to retreat. The first Striker pack that the Strike used on Earth would the Launcher Striker. The Launcher Strike would battle in the desert against TMF/A-802 BuCUE mobile suits. At first this did not appear to be a wise choice as the Launcher Strike's movement program wasn't adapted for the sandy terrain meaning it could barely move while the BuCUE continued their high-speed attack. Eventually Kira made the proper adjustments and managed to destroy one BuCUE. The fourth time the Launcher Strike was used is when the Archangel left Orb waters. The ship discharged a large amount of smoke to hide the Launcher Strike which hid on the hull. From that position the Launcher Strike used the Agni to hold off the enemy mobile suits. The Launcher Strike would be used once by Mu La Flaga during the time the Three Ships Alliance hid out in the Mendel colony. The Launcher Strike and the GAT-X103 Buster would at one point investigate the interior for ZAFT. Mu and the Launcher Strike would than get into a duel with Rau Le Creuset and his new ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. The Launcher Strike's heavy firepower would prove to be a poor match-up against the GuAIZ's speed and balanced equipment. Gallery Launcher Strike.png References GAT-X105AQME-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam - Technical Detail and Design.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam - Technical Detail/Design Aqme-x03.jpg|AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker Gat-x105-agni.jpg|"Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannon Gat-x105-weaponpod.jpg|combo weapon pod (120mm anti-ship vulcan gun, 2x 350mm gun launcher) 128690.jpg|Launcher Strike Gundam War Card External Links *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike on MAHQ.net *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike on GundamOfficial.com